


Con Locura

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan y Lysander aplican los diferentes significados de locura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Locura

_Locura: Pérdida o trastorno de las facultades mentales._

    A su madre la llamaban loca en el colegio porque hablaba de cosas que eran desconocidas, o en su defecto, inexistentes. Eso hacía pensar a la gente que Luna no estaba en sus cabales. Idiotas que no tenían idea de que a veces las cosas que suceden en nuestra imaginación son más reales que el resto.  
    Lorcan se reía cuando escuchaba esas anécdotas de escuela, no podía evitar sentirse identificado con aquellas historias. Su mente sólo era descifrable para Ravenclaws de gran inteligencia, él no necesitaba que el resto lo entendiera, ni le preocupaba que pensaran que tenía un severo daño cerebral porque estaba por sobre todo eso, porque podía ver más allá.  
    A pesar de ser gemelos Lysander opinaba totalmente distinto. A él nunca lo llamaban loco, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros Slytherin pensaban que era algo perverso. Destacaba por ideas retorcidas, casi siempre carentes de verdadera maldad, pero no por eso menos extrañas. En definitiva era raro, y aunque siempre se molestaba por no poder imponerse ni alcanzar un poco de ese poder que sólo obtenían los de su casa, se sabía más poderoso que ellos, él poseía secretos que los demás no, era capaz de salir de lo establecido y, aunque de manera diferente a su hermano, también podía ver más allá.

  
 _Locura: Imprudencia, insensatez._

    A su madre la llamaban loca en el colegio porque no tenía miedo de expresar sus ideas por estrafalarias que fueran. Porque defendía las locuras que decía su padre como si éstas fueran alguna especie de mandamiento divino. Porque no se guardaba sus creencias para agradar a los demás. Rastreros que cuando llegó el momento de mostrar verdadera sensatez, se aferraron a Luna y a dos de sus amigos para salir victoriosos de una guerra que no estaban preparados para enfrentar.

    Lorcan no entendía por qué la gente llamaba imprudencia cuando él daba su opinión, odiaba no poder opinar cuando se sabía igual o más inteligente que sus compañeros. Si era sincero consigo mismo, la mayoría de las veces se frustraba y no entendía por qué esa injusticia con lo que él creía, pero nunca hablaba de eso. Era lo suficientemente prudente para no mostrarse débil ante los otros alumnos, pobrecitos ellos que pensaban todo lo contrario.

    Lysander no entendía porque las personas le decían insensato cuando ponía en práctica aquellas ideas tan diferentes. Él era un innovador, un adelantado a su época, un incomprendido. Y se moría de rabia de no poder gritarles que llegaría el día en que ellos tendrían que tragarse todas sus ofensas. Pero les sonreía irónicamente y se mostraba como la serpiente perfecta, porque estaba seguro que en un futuro, todos ellos se tragarían sus palabras con la dosis justa de veneno. Y ese día entenderían la importancia de ser un visionario y no otro idiota que se dedicaba a seguir a la masa.

  
 _Locura: Entusiasmo, interés, sentimiento exagerado o muy intenso._

    A su madre la llamaban loca en el colegio porque se expresaba con convicción y seguridad. Porque mostraba con un ingenuo orgullo que su fe era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa. Porque no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus sueños. Ilusos que no le daban el poder suficiente a su mente, que no confiaban en su propio poder de creación. Que necesitaban de tierra firme para sentirse confiados y por eso se perdían de la magnífica sensación de volar. 

    Ni Lorcan ni Lysander se sentían con la capacidad para negar eso. Se entusiasmaban como pocas personas, no les molestaba sentirse contentos, no entendían por qué debían ocultar al mundo su felicidad. Pero no les preocupaba mucho, la verdad es que no necesitaban de toda esa gente, se tenían el uno al otro y con eso les bastaba. Porque ninguna persona sería capaz de amarlos como ellos se amaban: exagerados, intensos, fuertes, leales. Con amor, con deseo, con sufrimiento, con locura. __


End file.
